Role Reversal
by Molly Renata
Summary: AU, OCs, and OOC warning. What happens when the Tales of Symphonia characters switch bodies? Full description inside. Not for Sheeloyd fans.


Role Reversal: A Fanfic by Gyppy

Summary: What happens when the Tales of Symphonia characters switch bodies?

Pairings: Random hints and bits of fluff involving Colloyd, Sheelos, Gesea and Kraine, and references to other pairings as well.

Author's Note: This is set in an Author's Universe, using six Original Characters. There may be some Out-Of-Characterness for the game characters, and later on there may be some implied shounen-ai.

Basically, the nine main characters of ToS are living in a house together with the six OCs. And in case you're wondering, this idea is my very own. Look at my fanfic "Weirdness All Around" if you don't get the body-switching thing.

Oh, and there may also be references to other video games. ;)

This fic is rated for dirty humor, swearing, randomness and the occasional random makeout session.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia, Tales of Phantasia, Namco, Final Fantasy, Squaresoft/Square-Enix, Pokemon, Nintendo, Gundam Wing and whatever the company was that made them, Two-Mix, Misty Eyes or any of their songs. Tracy Rindall, Tanya Rindall, Tammy Lenari, Trish Kerana, Trina Kerana, and Molly Renata are my characters, however.

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

Chapter 1: Lloyd and Kratos Switch

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

Lloyd awoke in a peculiarly dark room; he never recalled his own room being this dark. The only light was shining through a thin window near the ceiling.

He sat up in bed and took in his surroundings. There was a single bed and a few other simple pieces of furniture, and on the far wall, a collection of longswords hung: first there was the famous Last Fencer, and next to that the Excalibur, and then the cursed Soul Eater, an Aqua Brand, a Laser Blade (deactivated of course), a Silver Sword, a Steel Sword and a plain longsword. There was a baseball bat sitting on the dresser. The general coloration of the room was rather bland, with simple tan carpet and whitewashed walls.

As Lloyd attempted to stand up, he noticed the fact that he felt unusually tall. He managed to stumble over to a mirror... and one look at the mirror confirmed his suspicions.

Two brown eyes stared back at him, with a roundish face framed by messy, auburn-colored hair. He wore a purple suit of sorts, with a forked cape that reached down to his feet.

That was the last straw.

"**DAD!**"

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

Downstairs, the others in the group were having breakfast as usual.

"Wonder why Lloyd and Kratos aren't up yet," Genis commented.

"Lloyd's probably just sleeping in," Zelos said. "Kratos may be sharpening his precious swords or something."

At that moment, they heard an ear-piercing scream in the abnormally deep voice of Kratos.

"Whoa, that was strange," Genis said, looking at the door. "Why did Kratos just randomly scream 'dad'?"

"I have a bad feeling about this," Sheena said. "I think I might have to investigate this."

As Sheena left the room to go upstairs, Genis and Raine looked at each other, then shook their heads.

"Nah," they both said simultaneously.

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

As Lloyd was stumbling down the hall, he suddenly came across... Lloyd?

Indeed, his former body was standing there, glaring at him. Lloyd immediately knew who it was.

"I'm dreadfully sorry, dearest father," Lloyd said quietly. "I-it wasn't my fault we switched bodies or anything..."

"That certainly explains why I awoke in your room," Lloyd's body said. "I was wondering why you had a giant Pikachu poster on the far wall of the room."

"Hey, it's not like _your_ room is any _less_ interesting," Lloyd muttered. "I mean, after all, you _do_ have one hell of a rack o' swords on that wall. And what's with the baseball bat? Oh, yeah, that's right, we got it in Luin for your last birthday. Sorry about that."

"I was _wondering_ where you kept those Masamune," Kratos in Lloyd's body said. "And I'm quite impressed you've managed to hold on to those Wooden Blades all this time."

Their conversation was quickly interrupted when Sheena came up the stairs.

"Wow, now my head hurts," Lloyd in Kratos' body said, covering his ears. "How _do_ you manage to live with these angel senses?"

"It took four thousand years," Kratos in Lloyd's body replied, smirking. "I doubt you'll be able to get used to them in this time."

"Alright, what's wrong with you two?" Sheena shouted, glaring at them. "Why are you saying such strange things?"

Kratos in Lloyd's body turned, and both father and son, at the same time, exclaimed, "He's me!"

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

"Okay, so apparently, somehow Kratos and Lloyd switched bodies," Sheena explained. "Now Lloyd has to get used to being tall and hearing everything, and Kratos has to get used to being short and having two swords."

"And sleeping in that Pikachu-filled room," Kratos/Lloyd muttered.

"I think I've heard of this effect before," Tanya said. "Everything should be back to normal by tomorrow. But until then... good luck enduring the chaos."

"Thank Martel," Lloyd/Kratos muttered. "I don't think I'd be able to endure more than a day of this chaos."

"Just one thing, Lloydie-san," Tanya said, grinning evilly. "If Zelos switches with Colette, you'll either have to kiss a guy in a girl's body, or a girl in a guy's body." She wore a look of complete mischief.

"I'd rather not, thank you," Lloyd/Kratos muttered.

"Just one question," Genis said. "Where did Molly and Tracy go?"

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

Sure enough, Lloyd and Kratos returned to their original bodies the next day. Of course, since they had fallen asleep in each other's rooms, Kratos awoke to the giant Pikachu poster on the far wall, and Lloyd awoke to the giant collection of swords that Kratos owned.

However, as soon as Lloyd found out he was in his body again, he started dancing and singing.

"_Just wild beat communication_

_Ameni utarenagara_

_Iroasenai atsui omoi_

_Karadajyuu de tsutaetai yo tonight!_"

He finished the chorus with a disco pose.

As Kratos heard his son's voice floating through the halls, he rolled his eyes.

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

"Everything is going to plan," Molly said, smirking. "I wonder who we'll do next."

"I have a good idea," Tracy said, looking at Molly. "This time we'll toy around with...

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

Author's Note: Sorry it wasn't random enough. I promise that future chapters will be far more random. Okay?

And in case you're wondering, I'll probably end up, uh... _not_ translating the Japanese songs. I know bits and pieces of the lyrics, but I don't know the translation.


End file.
